Miguel's Surprise
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: Miguel/Kai: A candlelit diner in the moonlight? A gorgeous boyfriend by his side? That’s more than Kai had ever hoped but then Miguel does something to make it all the more special.


**Title:** Miguel's Surprise

**Summary:** A candlelit diner in the moonlight? A gorgeous boyfriend by his side? That's more than Kai had ever hoped but then Miguel does something to make all the more special.

**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai

**Side Pairings:** Bryan/Garland

**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, Oneshot, a bit OOC, …

**Disclaimer:** Don't own

X3 hey everybody, here's another little oneshot that I just had to write. X3 I hope you all liked it, because it'll be nothing but fluff and of course a little humor to.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining. The birds were singing and happy couples were walking hand in hand in the park. Yes just another peaceful beautiful day.

'Bryan! Put down that flame thrower now!'shouted a very angry blue eyed martial artist as his boyfriend laughed like a maniac, a flame thrower in his hands. 'No, this is my baby, You stay away from my baby!'Bryan said glaring playfully at his boyfriend.

Garland sweatdropped.

Why did he date the lunatic again? Oh yeah, he loved him to death. 'Bryan please put it down, remember what happened last time?' Garland sighed.

Bryan blinked.

Last time he had burned down Kai's vacation cabin, where he and the rest of the Blitz boys along with their signifcant others were staying. Kai had been furious, he destroyed Bryan's second favourite flame thrower.

'Alright, but I'm keeping it.'Bryan said defiantly. 'Fine, but just put it down.'Garland sighed tiredly, god sometimes Bryan could be such a handful. 'Finally got him to put down the flame thrower?' a familiar figure asked.

'Kai!'

Bryan, at hearing that name, narrowed his eyes and put his arms protectively around his flame thrower. 'Mine don't touch!'he hissed at Kai.

Kai rolled his eyes at his friend, 'Bryan I'm not going to destroy your flame thrower, I just came to ask if any of you two have seen Miguel.'Kai said.

Garland frowned he was about to answer when Bryan jumped up behind him and put a hand over his mouth. 'Nope, sorry Kai, haven't seen him, why don't you check the BBA training facility.'the silver haired Russian said, grinning like a cheshire cat.

Frowning Kai looked at Bryan strangely and Garland glared at his lover as Bryan still had his hand over his mouth.

'Alright I will. Bye guys.'

Garland bit Bryan's hand and the silver haired Russian quickly pulled it away from the martial artist's mouth. 'What was that for?' Garland asked annoyed. 'Remember what day it is?' Bryan said rolling his eyes.

Garland frowned until it hit him and his eyes widened. 'Oh you mean...'

'Exactly!'

'Well sorry, I was busy keeping you from burning down the park.'

Bryan smirked at Garland and put his arm around said teen's waist. 'Ah don't worry, I won't if I get a little something in return. Garland rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. He leaned into Bryan, putting his arms around the silver haired teen's neck and kissed him deeply.

Bryan quickly took control of the kiss, making Garland's legs turn to jelly, he gasped when Bryan licked his bottom lip, giving the Russian acces to his hot cavern, deepening it, drawing mews from his slightly smaller lover. The kiss made shivers go down the martial artists back, god how he loved Bryan's kisses.

Air became a problem and they parted, but not before Bryan gave Garland one small last kiss. 'How about we take this somewhere else.'Bryan asked smirking. Garland smirked back, 'I thought you'd never ask.'

--

Kai walked back to his appartement and he still hadn't seen hide nor hair of Miguel, he even took Bryan's advice and checked the BBA training facility, nothing. It's like the blond disappeared or something. Kai sighed, 'Where could he be?'he wondered aloud.

_It's not like Miguel to just disappear like that and without leaving a note or something._ Kai thought as he walked into his appartement, plopping down on his couch and turning the tv on.

Today's training had been cancelled so he didn't have anything to do, he could go train himself, but he didn't feel up to it, not when he was so worried about his boyfriend.

Soon enough he felt himself doze of and before he knew he was fast asleep.

He was awoken a few hours later by gentle fingers stroking his forehead, brushing away his bangs. The room was dark, except for the few lamps that were on. Kai looked up a bit, 'Miguel?' he said seeing his blond haired lover standing over him.

Miguel smiled at him and placed a kiss on the enigma's lips before puling back. Kai sat up straight so the blond could sit next to him. 'Where were you?'Kai asked. 'I was worried.'

Miguel chuckled, 'You didn't have to, I'm fine. As to where I was, well you're going to find out.'he said a little mysterious.

'Hu?'

Miguel smiled and him gently. 'C'mon let's go.'

Letting Miguel pull him up from the couch and out the apparterment, Kai followed his lover.

'Wait, where are we going?'

'You'll see.' Was the blond's respond.

Curious as to why his lover was so mysterious all of a sudden, he followed him without further questioning.

Outside it was a full moon and stars filled the sky, making it look extremely beautiful. Miguel took Kai's hand to his mouth and kissed it, flashing him a smile. Kai blushed but smiled back, curling a strand of hair behind his ear.

They arrived at a cliff overseeing the sea. The sound of the waves lapping at the shore made Kai realise they were at the beach, one of his favourite places.

He wanted to say something but no word escaped his mouth as he watched Miguel lead him to a candlelit dinertable set for two and surrounded by beautiful small candles, one white candle sitting on the table and a red rose in a vase.

'Wha- ...?'

'Happy anniversary, Kai.'Miguel said smiling, looking at Kai lovingly.

'Oh my god, you did this?'Kai asked as he watched the beautiful scenery. Miguel nodded leading him to the table, pulling the chair back galantly so Kai could seat himself. Kai blushed darkred, he couldn't believe this!

So this is why Miguel disappeared the entire day.

Meanwhile Miguel pulled out a large food heater with different spaces. Kai smiled at him shaking his head, 'I can't believe you did all of this.'

'Well it is our third anniversay, I wanted it to be more special.'Miguel said, filling Kai's plate with all his favourite dishes, wich Miguel had personally made.

Few people knew but Miguel was a great cook and Kai knew first hand. Filling his own plate, Miguel put the food heater away and sat down himself. He saw Kai looking a bit guilty about something as the enigma took a bite of his food. 'What's wrong?'Miguel asked.

Biting his lip, Kai looked up, 'Well ...' A sigh. 'You did all this for us, for me. But .. I didn't get you anything. I can't believe I forgot our own anniversary.'Kai said softly.

Miguel chuckled, 'Don't worry about it, besides remember last year? I was the one who forgot and I ruined that diner with the teams at the BBA the day after to.' Kai laughed softly, yeah he remembered it had been hilarious the diner with the teams that is.

'Yeah you felt so guilty that you got so nervous and edgy and threw the cake in the air when it was delivered to the table making it splatter across the table and on everyone.' They both laughed at the memory.

'That had been one hell of a day. The girls were furious at you.'Kai snickered. 'Yeah, and Matilda chased me around for an hour before she calmed down.'Miguel said snickering lightly.

'How is she?'

'Who, Mathilda? Great, she's visiting Mariah at the White Tiger village, they became really close after the Bega tournament.'Miguel said taking a bite of his meat.

As diner progressed they talked about everything and nothing, Kai loved it and so did Miguel. This was just perfect, just the two of them in the most romantic place they both could have wanted.

Everything was just perfect.

After diner Miguel pulled out a portable mini fridge, taking out two large ice glasses filled with vanilla ice cream, strawberries and chocolate sauce.

Kai's favourite desert.

'Hm, this has been wonderful Miguel. I don't think this could get better.'Kai said, reaching over the table and taking Miguel's hand in his. Miguel squeezed his hand gently, before smiling and saying,

'Yes it can.'

Confused Kai watched as Miguel came over to him, took both his hands in his own and getting on one knee.

Gasping Kai looked on, he wouldn't.

'Kai, these last three years have been the best years of my life. And it's all because you came in my life. You lit up my life when it turned dark. You stood by me through everything that happened. You showed me what it means to truelly love someone. Kai what I'm trying to ask you is...'

Taking a deep breath, Miguel pulled out a small blue velvet box and opened it, revealing a beautiful silver engagement ring with a Gargoyle and a Phoenix carved into it and a small white diamant in the middle.

'Kai Hiwatari, will you marry me?'

Kai's heart stood still and he looked at Miguel shocked, looking at the ring and then back at Miguel before a small smile spread across his face and nodded.

'Yes.'

Smiling in relief Miguel took out the ring and gently placed it on Kai's left ring finger. Kai looked at it, it was absolutely beautiful. He turned to his lover and pulled him to him, kissing him deeply.

The kiss got more passionate by the minute, drawing moans from both until air became a problem and they had to part.

Leaning heavily into Miguel's chest, Kai smiled. He couldn't believe, Miguel had actualy asked him to marry him! He had never been this happy in his life.

He looked up into love filled sapphire orbs and he put his left hand on Miguel's cheek, the cool metal of his new engagement ring rubbing against the smooth cheek.

'I love you.'

Smiling Miguel leaned down and kissed him again, before putting their foreheads together.

'I love you to.'

* * *

(sighs dreamily) What I wouldn't give to have Miguel ask me to marry him.

Kai: Gr don't you dare

Me: I can do whatever the hell I want, I'm the author here.

'Miguel: Yeah well, to bad for you I'm gay

Me: --; (sweatdrops)

Kai: (sticks out tongue childishly)

Me: (sighs) Oh well a girl can dream right? X3 Anyway...

Please Review!


End file.
